


How are you so cute ??!

by dawsydawsy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, artist!dahyun, they're dreamcatcher stans because stan dreamcatcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawsydawsy/pseuds/dawsydawsy
Summary: Dahyun is in desperate need of coffee and noise-cancelling headphones. The local coffee shop might have a little more in store.I'm so sorry I suck at summaries but basically, cute girl meets cute girl and cute ish ensues :)(This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is very much welcome)
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	1. Stressed, tired and in need of caffein

Wow.

Dahyun had never had such a terrible morning.

Ever.

It was honestly impressive how everything went as badly as it could've.

Class started at 10:45. Dahyun's alarm goes off at 9:00. Under normal circumstances she would've heard it, gotten out of bed, had breakfast, get dressed and leave, no problem. Only issue was that Dahyun had been working on a late assignment till 4:00 am and her sleep-deprived brain decided to interpret the alarm sound as a beautiful melody to accompany her dreams. And so, it's 10:10 am, Campus is 30 minutes away and Dahyun hasn't even brushed her teeth.

Shit shit shit shit shiiiiiit !!! I'm so fuckeddddd !

In a record-breaking 7 minutes, she's out the door in an oversized hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, with too many art supplies to carry. Could've been worse... right ? Nope. Running is not Dahyun's strong suit, especially not with what felt like 4 golden retrievers in her arms, so she gets to the station absolutely dead, breathing like someone just punched her in the guts, only to see that there's been a delay, the next train is arriving in 15 minutes which will get her to class 10 minutes late. Could be worse ? Fuck. Today starts with Mr Lee. Dahyun really wasn't in the mood to be chewed out in front of her class for a good part of the lecture. 

I could just... not go.

Tzuyu's in that class with her, she could just... ask for her notes. She wouldn't be too mad...

Nice one Kim Dahyun, avoiding your problems one day at a time. 

...

.............

..............................

Ugh................................................................

No.

Not this time. "I'll go and get my ass kicked, but at least I showed up."

And with this brave, newfound confidence she sat down and patiently awaited her almost certain ass whooping.

**********************

Yep.

She was right, and what an ass-whooping it was.

After a long gruelling 2 hours of pain and intense disapproving stares from a pissed Mr Lee, it was over. The hard part was done.

It wasn't the best start to the day but Dahyun's an optimist, things could get better... Boy did they.

Dahyun didn't have any more classes that day so she figured she could just grab a coffee and sketch for a while. She didn't go to the campus coffee place much but it was close and convenient so why not ? Dahyun opened the door to the small brick building protruding out of the Science block's side. She was instantly hit with the smell of beans, soil, citrus and something sweet. It had a calmer atmosphere than she had expected and looked reasonably comfortable.

Walking up to the counter Dahyun is greeted by one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. The girl in front of her seemed to be a little taller than her, bright orange hair in a low ponytail. Her eyes gleamed a gentle shade of brown that made Dahyun want to melt on the spot. How was this girl so pretty and why had she never seen her before ??

"Hi, what can I get you ?" She sounded like Dahyun had been the person she was waiting to see all day, and it made her want to scream into a pillow or something.

"Uhm... Can I get a matcha green tea please ?"

"Yep no problem, anything else ?"

"Nope that's okay." Dahyun gave her a small smile she prayed came out alright.

"Okay great, name please ?"

"Dahyun."

Alright ! Go ahead and take a seat I'll bring it over in a sec." 

Dahyun nodded and smiled, as she turned away she could feel the violent thumping of her heart. How in the hell did that small interaction make her gay panic to this extent ? Get it together man.

She found a table that was decently secluded and sat down after what felt like years, she opened one of her bags, pulled out her biggest sketchbook and got to work, earphones at full volume. She had been working on a portrait of her friend Jihyo, whom she truly believed to be one of the most beautiful people alive. 

After a few minutes, she saw the pretty barista walking towards her with her matcha in hand. Mentally preparing herself to say thank you without stuttering she took our an earphone from her ear but got surprised at how loud the music coming from it was. Before she could lower the volume she was there, in front of her. 

"Oh my god is that dreamcatcher ?" Dahyun looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan." 

Ah that's so great ! No one I know listens to them its so frustrating."

"Haha I get your pain, I managed to get my roommate to listen to them tho. She's almost more of a fan than me now." Hearing her laugh at that made Dahyun feel like she was made of static.

"Nice !! I'm Sana by the way."

"I'm Dahyun."

"I know, I got you your drink" she said with a light airy laugh.

"Oh yeah..." Dahyun chuckled and looked down at the cup, when she looked back at Sana she was beaming at her, she looked as bright as the sun to the point where Dahyun felt a little warmer. 

Was this real ? Was this really happening to her right now ? A beautiful stranger starting a conversation with her ? Thank god for dreamcatcher.

"My morning shift is almost over, is it okay if I come sit with you after ?"

"Yeah of course ! I've got coursework to finish, you're welcome to join."

"Great, see you later" she added with a wink.

If Dahyun looked as red as she felt she must have looked ridiculous, but it didn't matter. Whatever dream this was, she didn't want it to end.


	2. Coffee and sunshine

Okay.

This is simple Dahyun, act as normally as you can. Just draw and make sure you don't look weird.

She could occasionally feel someone's gaze on her and whenever she looked up she saw Sana facing her direction. She would go from a small warm smile to practically beaming at her and Dahyun couldn't help but grin back.

After around 30 minutes of distracted sketching, she saw Sana go through the 'Staff Only' door. She came out a few minutes later without her apron and badge, instead, she carried a small duffel bag. Dahyun watched as she walked towards her, her infectious smile still playing on her lips. How could someone be so pretty ?

'Hey ! Just finished. How's the drawing going ?'

'It's alright... I dunno if I'll be able to do her justice though.'

'What are you talking about ??', she said in mock outrage, 'This is so good ! She's really pretty, a friend of yours ?'. Dahyun looked up to answer but saw something in Sana's gaze, she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

'Yeah, it's my friend Jihyo, she's a music performance major.'

'Wow, impressive ! What about you ? Wait, I think I can guess... Art ?'

'Haha... very perceptive' Dahyun replied to her teasing. She gestured to her many portfolio carrying cases littered around the small coffee table and said, 'I wonder how you could tell.'

'What can I say, I'm a truly talented individual.' Her laugh gave Dahyun butterflies. What's going on right now ?!

'So what about you ? What's your major ?'

'I'm a dance major, I've been doing it since I was 7 but my friend Momo convinced me I could make a career out of it so here I am.'

'Wow ! That's so incredible. You guys must be great.'

'Momo definitely is, I've never seen someone so talented. Next to her, I'm not sure how I compare.'

'I highly doubt that, I'd love to see you dance someday.' Dahyun's cheeks coloured slightly as she said that last part. 

'Haha, thanks Dahyun', Sana's summery smile and affectionate gaze made Dahyun feel like the main character of a rom-com, butterflies, goosebumps, and all.

They sat there talking until early afternoon, completely immersed in the conversation and each others' presence. Dahyun had never felt so comfortable talking to a near-complete stranger, except, Sana didn't feel like a stranger, but more like someone whom she was always meant to meet, like a missing puzzle piece of her life. It was an incredible feeling, and Dahyun didn't quite understand it yet. They stayed like that, in their little corner of the coffee shop talking and laughing, until Sana, realising for how long they had been talking, invited Dahyun for a late lunch.

**********************

They ended up at a sushi place Sana claimed was 'The best in Seoul !!' and Dahyun wasn't about to complain. 

Dahyun didn't really know what to expect. Having lunch with essentially a total stranger was typically a little out of her comfort zone but Sana seriously exceeded all of her expectations. She can't remember the last time she laughed so much to the point of tears coming out of her eyes. Sana's naturally bright aura made her feel like she was on top of the world. They spent an hour and a half huddled together in the corner of a small sushi place, exchanging smiles, glances, meaningful stares and hands brushing each other ever so slightly. It was almost intoxicating how quickly they clicked. 

But she couldn't help but be doubtful. Was she making this up ? Was there even a connection or was she beginning to have a one-sided crush ? Oh boy, that was the last thing she needed. But even so, Sana was so entrancing and incredible, even if it might lead to pain later she wanted to bask in her warmth for as long as possible.

They left the restaurant after a brief argument as to who was gonna pay (more like Sana handed her card to the waiter which made Dahyun frown, which made Sana laugh, which made Dahyun smile). 

'This was really fun.' said Dahyun, she almost immediately cringed at herself, people only say that after unsuccessful dates ! What the fuck Dahyun !!!

Sana just giggled, 'Yeah, it really was.', something in Sana's tone gave Dahyun hope, even if not much. 

'Umm... my friend Chaeyoung is organizing a little party at her apartment. It would be cool if you could come.'. 

Sana's face broke into a grin, Dahyun thought she looked incredibly pretty when she smiled.

'Of course ! That sounds like so much fun Dahyunnie.'

'Great, can I get your number I'll text you the details.'

'Sure, no problem.'

They handed each other their phones, Dahyun's hands felt like they were made of jelly but somehow she managed to input her name and number. Sana gave her her phone back and said, 'I've got to head home, loads of work all that.' She was smiling at her, when she did that Dahyun's head was reduced to white noise. 'Uh... yea of course ! Same here. I'll text you later if that's okay.'

'Yep ! See you later Dahyunnie.'

And with that she began to walk away. Dahyun wasn't sure in exactly what direction. She was still replaying the events of the past few hours in her head. She felt like skipping, or screaming, or a mixture of both. Her stomach felt like it was popping candy. Wow, she had just asked her out, right ? Kind of ? Maybe. Anyways that wasn't important, she had to call Chaeyoung.

'Hello ?'

'Hey !! Dude !!!'

'Dahyun ? What's up ?'

'Please tell me you don't have any plans this Saturday.'

'What why ?'

'I don't really know how to explain this but I'm gonna need you to get everybody's ass in your apartment this sat. Preferably with some Sunmi playing.'


End file.
